


Temporarily Complicated

by tinyangl



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted to help her, anything that came after was all on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporarily Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonpaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/gifts).



> I requested prompts for an AU meme (that was only supposed to be _snippets_ ), but cynicalism prompted for "au where maki is a run away bride and massu is a waiter in a coffee shop that she stumbles into?" and something about it made me want to finish it. So here's the _entire_ fic. (Originally posted [here](http://korette-destiny.livejournal.com/30036.html) and [here](http://tinyangl.livejournal.com/181997.html?thread=4351469#t4351469).)

1.  
White.

It's what Massu thinks of when he thinks of her. ("Don't say that!" Maki insists, flushing slightly. "Makes me sound pure. I'm a runaway bride, remember?"

"Runaway bride or not," Massu says. He smiles; Maki blushes under his gaze.)

Maybe it was a meeting that was destined to happen - he didn't necessarily have to be working that day (in fact, he was supposed to call off, but Tegoshi canceled their plans that day). She might've stumbled into an entirely different cafe, didn't have to be his. 

But she did.

The bell chimes and Massu looks over, halfway through his "Welcome" when he stops short. Her hair is in disarray as she pushes through the door. Hands grip the sides of her dress tightly and she settles into a chair, obviously distressed.

Massu's coworker elbows him, nodding in her direction before Massu finally moves, taking some things with him. 

"I'm sorry," she blurts out when he taps her on the shoulder. Maki looks up - wide eyes, plump lips and hair matted on her forehead. "I can't really pay for anything," she mumbles.

"Left your money in your other wedding dress?" Massu asks lightly.

Maki makes a noise that sounds like a cross between a laugh and a sob. She brushes away a hint of a tear with her gloved hand before nodding. "I just need a place to rest for a bit."

Massu nods before setting down a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin in front of her. "Here you go," he says softly.

"Oh! But I can't pay for this."

"No worries. It's on the house." Massu gives her a bright smile. "I've always found that a good cup of coffee and some warm food helps to cheer anyone up - even if it's just a little."

Although a bit teary, Maki returns his smile.

 

11.  
"Takahisa-kun," Maki laughs. "What's going on with you?" His hands cover her eyes as he smiles behind her, leading her through the hallways of the apartment. 

"Just be patient," Massu insists, before they stop in front of a doorway. "Now look," he murmurs, removing his hands from her eyes.

It's her gasp that he hears first then the awe in her voice when she says softly, "You didn't."

Massu smiles, leaning against the doorway as she walks inside - taking in all the whites and yellows of the room. She turns around and Massu's smile slips. _She's_ not smiling.

"You know this is only supposed to be temporary," Maki breathes.

"Of course," Massu breathes. "I remember."

"Then..."

"Because it shouldn't be."

Maki reaches out, hands touching the corners of Massu's lips. She's smiling now - solemn though. "Smile, Takahisa-kun. Smile."

He tries. He _really_ tries, but he can't manage, because some part of him knows what's coming.

"I'll move out tomorrow," Maki says.

Massu finds he can't breathe.

 

5.  
"Massu," he insists. "Nobody _ever_ calls me by my first name."

"That's _Tegoshi's_ name for you," Maki insists. "I'm not about to steal his thing." She's stretched out at the other end of the couch, lying down and taking up most of the space. Massu finds he doesn't quite mind.

Massu rolls his eyes, chucking a kernel of popcorn at her forehead. " _Everyone_ calls me Massu. I don't think he minds."

"How do you know?" Maki huffs. "Besides, I like saying Takahisa-kun better."

"Fine, have it your way," Massu grumbles, turning his attention back to the television. 

"Takahisa-kun," Maki coos beside him, poking his leg with her toe.

Massu gives her a dry look, eyebrow raised - but he can't keep the stern look long as she continues to poke him.

"Takahisa-kunnnn~" Massu shakes his head with a chuckle. "See, isn't this so much better? Something just us," Maki says, grinning.

Massu never says a thing for or against - he can't admit just how happy one name makes him feel.

 

9.  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tegoshi asks, a speck of yellow paint on his cheek, hands at his hips.

Massu frowns. "Why not?"

"Because Maki-chan's not exactly the most..." Tegoshi stops, off the look on Massu's face.

"Not what, Tegoshi?" Massu says sternly.

"Not committed," Tegoshi finishes, biting down at his bottom lip. "I mean, she left a guy at the altar!"

"Enough," Massu swallows. "I told you before that I don't want that hanging over her head."

Tegoshi's eyes are sad and the corners of his lips are turned down - a sight Massu's not used to seeing on his face. "I'm just worried."

"For what?" Massu sighs. "It'll be fine."

"You're in too deep," Tegoshi tells him. "I'm saying this as a _friend,_ Massu. But I'd be worried."

"Don't be. It'll be fine." Tegoshi gives him a dubious look but Massu ignores it, going back to painting the wall. The words resound in his chest though.

_It'll be fine._

 

13\.   
Massu doesn't mope after Maki's gone. To be fair, he's not _allowed_ to be. Not when Tegoshi takes him out the evening she's gone so they can get plastered - and successfully so. Although Tegoshi doesn't take him out again to go drinking for another three weeks. ("You rambled on her for about three hours," Tegoshi complains later.)

Nakamaru calls him at random hours to ask what's going on - and Massu appreciates it because it keeps him talking about other things than Maki. Thinking on other things than Maki. 

Massu even spends time with his co-worker (Shige, he finds out, is really admirable - working to put himself through law school) and their _boss_ of all people. Ryo, it turns out, got the place through family, but didn't mind it so much because despite his demeanor, he enjoyed talking to all the people that traveled in and out of their small cafe. Shige had worked there for nearly 3 years by that point, Massu'd only started the year before. 

Funnily enough, Massu discovers that Ryo and Shige have a bit of a thing for each other - although, he's not sure _they've_ realized that quite yet.

"So whatever happened to that cute girl that visited every now and then?" Ryo asked, over a mug of beer.

Massu chokes on his gyoza before he can respond. "Um, she went back to where she belonged."

Shige raises his eyebrows, before stealing a sip of Ryo's beer (which Ryo protests loudly, but Shige ignores him). "Belonged? Weird choice of words."

Go figure that the lawyer (to be) would point out his word choices. Massu curses inwardly, but the smile he has on never falters. He shrugs nonchalantly. "Felt the most appropriate."

Ryo and Shige exchange looks before Shige leans forward. "Was something going on between you two?"

"No," Massu answers without a beat. "Absolutely nothing," he adds bitterly.

Ryo snorts, raising an eyebrow. "But that doesn't mean that you didn't want it."

Massu laughs, then quietens as he takes a gulp of his beer. Nobody speaks about Maki again. Massu doesn't speak at all.

 

2.  
"You're _joking_ ," Tegoshi hisses in the kitchen, his hands occupied more with fixing up cups of tea than with looking at Massu. His hands shake.

"Tegoshi, she needs our help," Massu insists, patting Tegoshi's hands lightly as he takes over the task. "She doesn't even have money."

"Just sell her dress," Tegoshi says dryly.

Massu raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, I recognize expensive. Her dress? _Expensive._ "

"You sell _bags_. How could you even know?" Massu asks, pouring the hot water into the tea cups.

"I'm paid to know these things," Tegoshi says, swatting Massu's hands away to take the tray. Before he can move, Massu grabs his arm.

"What do you think?"

Tegoshi purses his lips. "Only for a while, okay?"

Massu smiles. "Thank you, Tegoshi."

Tegoshi gives him a shaky smile.

 

8.  
She comes home to a dark apartment, something Maki's not used to, considering Massu always gets home from work before she does. She flips open the switch and is surprised at the sight of Massu and Tegoshi standing by the entrance way, a chocolate cake in their hands.

"You guys," she breathes.

There's a large "1" on the cake and a sole candle right above it. "Happy one month anniversary!" Massu announces cheerfully. 

Tegoshi laughs. "His idea," he says.

Massu elbows him with a flush. "Not true. Tegoshi was into this as much as I was."

"Only because _your_ enthusiasm is hard to ignore."

Maki stares at the two bickering with a smile. The edges of her eyes tug as she moves quickly, dropping her bags and she engulfs them in a hug. Massu manages to lift the cake over their head, to avoid getting crushed.

"Maki-chan!" Tegoshi squeaks in surprise.

"You guys are too good for me," she murmurs, sounding slightly teary. Massu and Tegoshi exchange amused smiles.

 

12.  
Massu wakes up the next morning. In the back of his mind, he knows something's up, but he still goes through the usual motions - bathroom, kitchen - breakfast is always cereal and milk with a glass of orange juice. He heads to Maki's door, ready to wake _her_ up so her day can start.

When he opens the door though, her room is empty. No hint of anyone ever having slept in that guest room. No hint that she'd even been there.

She's like a flash of bright white light, Massu realizes suddenly. In and out in a second, but the after-effects felt even when gone.

 

4.  
Massu can't get rid of the feeling that Maki's still awkward around them. "Horikita-chan, how's work?" Massu asks over dinner.

She gives him a pleasant enough smile. "It's good. Please tell Tegoshi-kun that I really appreciate him getting me that job with Koyama-kun. He's _such_ a nice man."

Massu grins. "Koyama's like that. Just glad everything's going well."

Maki nods, biting into some of her salad. They're quiet for a bit before Maki suddenly chimes up, putting down her chopsticks and meeting Massu's eyes. "I hope you know how much I appreciate everything, Masuda-kun."

Massu's eyes soften. "I know that," he says with a smile. "I'm only glad to help."

She smiles again. "Call me Maki," she says.

Massu blinks before smiling. "Massu."

 

10.  
Massu can't hide his nerves as the room is coming to a finish in terms of preparation. His heart pounds as he fixes up the bed - slipping the pillow cases on and patting down the mattress.

When he steps back, taking in all the work he'd put into this, he can't help but swallow.

It all comes down to this, Massu thinks. 

The main door opens and "Takahisa-kun!" Massu turns around and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

 

6.  
Tegoshi bats Massu's hand away as he tries to keep the seat between him and Maki "filled." Maki laughs with a yelp when suddenly Tegoshi sits on her lap, not finding anywhere _else_ he could sit. Massu tugs on Tegoshi's arm; he slips off of Maki's lap and onto the seat beside her instead. 

"Will you both stop?" Maki asks, laughing, batting away both Tegoshi and Massu's hands who were trying to reach for her.

Massu pouts as Tegoshi suddenly settles his head on Maki's lap. "Tell him to stop fooling around." Tegoshi kicks out his feet, on top of Massu's lap at that. 

Maki laughs again, stroking Tegoshi's hair. "It's okay. I like it like this," she murmurs.

Tegoshi purrs softly, eyes now back to the television. "I do too."

"Only because you're the one being pampered," Massu complains.

Tegoshi grins. "And you're jealous because you didn't think of it first."

Massu gives him a dirty look before huffing. Maki's giggle echoes in his ears.

 

14.  
It's a weird coincidence - the reason why the two come together again. Tegoshi's boss, Jin, has a fancy party that he invites both Tegoshi _and_ Massu (although, really, the invitation called for guest). Massu's standing by the dessert table when Tegoshi elbows him, hissing. "She's here."

It's only been a handful of weeks since Maki's left and Massu wasn't sure he was ready to see her again. Except. She was right in front of him, her arm tangled with another guy's. She's wearing white again.

"Masuda-kun," Maki breathes when she walks over to him after catching Tegoshi's eye.

"Horikita-chan," Massu greets cordially, stiffly. "It's great to see you again." He doesn't add what he's thinking. Heck, he doesn't want to _think_ what he's thinking. _No, it really wasn't._

"How've you been, Maki-chan?" Tegoshi says cheerfully, not even caring about formality.

"Good." The man beside her coughs and Maki flushes lightly in embarrassment. "Ah, this is Yamashita Tomohisa, my _ex_ -fiance."

Yamapi laughs. "Was that necessary, Maki-chan?" He holds out his hand to the two and Massu can't help but feel a little jealous as he grasps Yamapi's hand firmly.

"I'm surprised you're together then," Tegoshi says bluntly, eyebrow raised. "Didn't she leave you at the altar?"

Maki coughs in embarrassment, while Yamapi laughs. "Was that what she said?" 

Maki bats at his arm. "Not necessary," she sing-songs, eye meeting Massu's. 

Yamapi ignores her though. "It was mutual," Yamapi tells them. "We decided as a pair that we weren't really made to get married."

"On the day of the wedding?" Massu asks, kinda stunned.

"Not even. Five minutes before," Yamapi snorts, meeting Maki's eyes. "We were always sticklers for following through."

Massu blinks. As does Tegoshi. Maki reddens under their gaze, especially Massu's. "Then why?" Massu murmurs.

"What?" Yamapi asks, interrupting the silence.

Maki shuts her eyes and smiles faintly. "Nothing, Yamashita-kun. We should get going, shouldn't we?" 

Yamapi glances at his watch. "Ah, we should. It's getting late."

Maki nods before waving at the two boys. "It was great seeing you guys again." Her smile is sad, Massu notes. "Maybe next time we should meet up again."

Tegoshi grins, pulling her into a hug. "We should," he says vehemently.

Massu holds her out at arms length before tugging her into a hug. He doesn't say anything, doesn't trust himself to. So instead he smiles. Beams brightly at her as he watches her walk across the dance hall towards the doors.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Tegoshi asks softly.

Massu can't move a step. 

 

3.  
Unsurprisingly, Tegoshi takes to Maki quickly. Even Massu can't deny that there's something about her that just pulls them to her presence. Something about her smile. The way she acts around them - still shy, but a little more of her shines through.

She's only staying for a short time, she insists. Letting them know that she's _not_ freeloading. She'd feel horrible if she was.

Tegoshi and Massu both tell her that she needn't worry. "We're more than glad to help you get everything settled," Tegoshi says, passing her a cup of tea. 

Maki laughs. "Do you guys always think food and drink will help everything?"

Tegoshi and Massu exchange looks before simultaneously saying, "Yes." Tegoshi laughs at that. "More Massu's influence than my own, though."

Massu rolls his eyes. "Don't blame that on me."

Tegoshi grins. "I just did."

Massu makes a face at him before smiling down at Maki. "Just stay for as long as you need. We don't mind."

Maki smiles at them. "I was lucky to walk into that cafe then."

"I think we all were," Tegoshi chimes in. 

Massu shoves him lightly. "Cheese." Tegoshi and Maki laugh; Massu joins them only a second later.

 

7\.   
Their routine becomes ingrained into them. Massu's always the first to wake up, the first to arrive in the afternoon after work. He usually wakes up Maki second, who arrives second. 

Tegoshi works the latest, as his boss doesn't seem to understand the meaning of _decent_ hours. As such, Massu and Maki are usually together for most of the waking hours - spending breakfast and dinner together. Then crashing on the couch for a number of hours to watch whatever stupid drama is on ("I can't believe she keeps going back to him," Massu rants, outraged. "He beats her!"

"It's just a TV show, Takahisa-kun," Maki laughs.) or just for background noise as Maki strokes his hair softly and Massu's eyes start to droop from exhaustion.

Then, an hour before they get to bed, Tegoshi usually comes home. Beat and starving. Maki gets up, prepares him some dinner and then he joins them, snuggling up against Maki and either falls asleep or gets so enthralled by what they're watching that he _can't_ sleep.

Massu thinks that their life is exactly as he likes it. He wouldn't want anything changed.

 

15\.   
Massu doesn't realize he's moving until he's by the doorway and calling out for her. The sound of his voice bouncing off the empty hallways bothers him, but he doesn't care. All he sees is Maki at the very end, turned around and looking straight at him. The white light shining from the car engulfs her.

"Takahisa-kun," Maki breathes when he reaches her. Yamapi stands by the doorway, a little more than confused, but he excuses himself - obviously realizing something was wrong. "What are you doing?"

" _Doing_ something," Massu says. "Telling you it doesn't have to be temporary."

Maki stares, breathless. "But-" she starts.

"No. There's nothing else," Massu insists. "It's just us together. It doesn't have to be complicated. We can make it _not_ complicated."

"I know," she murmurs faintly, eyes shiny with tears. "But-" she says again.

"I think I'm in love with you," Massu says seriously. 

Maki blinks, swallowing before she throws her arms around him, tugging tightly at the back of his shirt as she pulls him towards her. "Okay," she breathes. "Okay. I can un-complicate things."

Massu laughs, pulling her closer. "I've _missed_ you," he says, breathing in all that is Maki. 

"Me too," she says. "Me too."

 

xx.  
It's not easy at first, not when Maki's still a little awkward, and weird around him. And she doesn't really know how she feels just yet - especially after all that had happened. 

But Massu's sturdy and confident, and he's there for her, every step of the way.

She doesn't at all regret coming back. He doesn't regret acting.

Still, even through all that, Massu thinks she's definitely the color white - pure with nothing hidden. Maki tells him that that's a better description for _him._ He tells her that's why they fit.


End file.
